Overtime
by Why Don't You Take a Seat
Summary: Yamato has invited Mei, his girlfriend on a week long 'Snow' trip. What events await the young, blooming couple during and after the trip? But first up will Mei even feel ready to take that much time away with him by themselves and if she is why is she even worried? (Starts sometime around Ch47 of the manga)


Mei was lying down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. Several thoughts were running through her head and as usual these days, they were all focused on Yamato. She could hear Marshmallow padding around her room which she found unusual because it was such a lazy cat. She looked up to see what was happening when she saw her mum standing in the doorway just looking at her. Barely a second after seeing her mum, her face was sprayed with a red of embarrassment.  
"Hey, Mum why are you standing in my doorway staring at me?" Mei said with an exasperated look before crumpling her face in to a suspicious expression.  
"Well, one I wondered why you were face-planting the pillow and the other reason may have been that I saw one of Yamato's texts." As she said that a creepy smile appeared on her face and the red on Mei's face only deepened as she feel in to the deep hole of trying to figure out which text she had seen.  
"What did you read?" Mei asked as she looked at her mother with one eye open focused on her.  
"Nothing crazy, you have nothing to worry about unless there was something you didn't want me to see by chance!" She said and glared at her daughter with a smile which could only be described as worrying, which only caused Mei's blushing to deepen to the deep and pure red of a rose as it began to cover her face.  
"If you must know Yamato invited me to a trip which he wanted to take quite a while ago and I was just thinking about it because it would be for a week." Mei thought back to the first time that he mentioned the day before he got sick. She remembered the look on his face which had scared her so she pushed him away because she was nervous about it, but things were different now, very different. Her mother snickered a little before moving over to the bed and sat on the end of it.  
"I know you probably don't want to talk to your mother about it and would probably like to Aiko and Asumi, but I think you shouldn't be worried and should go. The reason I think that is because the times I've met Yamato he's been nothing short of pleasant and prideful of the relationship between you two, I believe that he would go to hell and back for you Mei. You two have been dating for a long time and although it would be the longest you've been away together, it's not the first time you've stayed in a hotel with him. Just food for thought honey." She got up after patting Mei's knees but as she crept towards the door she revealed her true thoughts. "It would also give the two of you time along . . . together!" She quickly left the room and closed the door before Mei could even respond. She sat up and picked up her phone which she had noticed her mum left at the end of her bed and opened it up to a group message to Aiko and Asami.  
_Hey Guys, I was just wondering if we could go to dinner because I really need to talk to you about something._  
It was the first time she would have invited them to go out to dinner and she was a bit timid about pressing send but in the end her predicament with Yamato won over and she clicked the send button.

After about 5 minutes she got a 'yes' and suggestion for the place from them both. She quickly got up off her bed and changed in to some nice clothes that she thought were appropriate for the situation. She left and as she walked through the main room she told her mum.  
"Hey mum I'm just going out with Aiko and Asami for dinner, ok?" Her mum smiled.  
"Of course, it's fine sweetie. Say hello for me!"

Before long Mei found herself sitting down at a table.  
"We were surprised when you asked us Mei, you're getting a little more confident." Asami said as she smiled at Mei. "So what's up?" Mei twitched for a while before deciding to speak her mind because they were just looking at her.  
"Well Yamato invited me to go away for the week and I was just wondering about it and I wanted to know what you guys thought." Aiko and Asami just turned to each other smiled and began to laugh a little. "What's funny you two?"  
"We know you're timid about these things sweetie but I'm not sure you should even bother thinking about saying no. The reason is that you're both clearly in a bottomless pit of love for each other and there isn't a place you haven't intimately been, you've had sex so I'm not quite sure why you're so worried about it and even if you hadn't been there, think about it. He would never do anything that you didn't want him to do because that's the type of relationship you have." Aiko said as she rested her chin in her hands. Mei turned to Asami and she just nodded.  
"She's right you know Mei, I don't think you should be worried about this at all. Just be a little spontaneous which I know isn't particularly you but you will enjoy it, trust me." That was when Aiko turned to Asami and spoke.  
"I know last time they did this and we got them a present was their anniversary, but this time if we get them a present it should probably be condoms." Mei's face flashed red from embarrassment when she heard what Aiko had said.  
"I agree this time." Mei got even more embarrassed at what her two friends were saying in front of her, but the more she thought about it, the more reasons she found to say yes. That was it! She had decided that she was going to say 'yes' to the trip and to Yamato, but maybe after the meal and the nice night out with her friends!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hey Guys!  
This is the first time I've written a fanfic for a manga/anime series! I really enjoyed both reading and watching Say I Love You and it inspired me to write a fanfic about the 'Snow' trip which was mentioned in episode 13 of the anime but I'm putting this in the timeline of the manga of about Chapter 47. I look forward to continue writing this story and just a warning that there will be some mentions to events that only happened in the manga or happened past the point where the anime effectively ended in relevance to the manga, so if there's something you don't understand it's either me being an idiot or you may have not read that part of the manga. Although reviews and everything are appreciated, I noticed that the community here is quite small for Say I Love You and I appreciate anything and just enjoy writing it, so I look forward to some feedback! See you with the next chapter sometime soon!**


End file.
